


It will rain

by Starryfaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Writing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Songfic, Title from a Bruno Mars Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: 'Cause there'll be no sunlightIf I lose you, babyThere'll be no clear skiesIf I lose you, baby...
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	It will rain

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I think I kinda messed this up, I've never done a songfic :(

“Hey?”

  
“Mmm?”

  
“You know I love you, right?”

  
“Yeah" Daichi chuckles, “I love you too.”

  
It has been a few years since Kuroo asked Daichi to be his boyfriend. They’ve done the long distance, the fussy college schedules and now the tight work schedules. They have been through it all and their relationship has survived. Kuroo loves Daichi, even now he still gets butterflies when Daichi looks at him lovingly.

Most of the time he doesn’t know where the insecurities come from, never from Daichi. Because he knows Daichi loves him as much as he loves Daichi. But insecurities have a way of slipping into your mind undetected. 

* * *

_If you ever leave me baby,_   
_Leave some morphine at my door_   
_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_   
_To realize what we used to have,_   
_We don't have it anymore._

* * *

Anyone who knows Daichi, knows Kuroo and vice versa. So when they say things like, “Thank god you have Daichi", “What would you do without Daichi" or “Daichi is too good for you". Kuroo takes all of it on the chin because he knows his friends and family use it as a running joke.

But sometimes it gets to him, sometimes he feels like he’s not good enough for Daichi.

Daichi is a caring, loving and supportive person, he is the epitome of the perfect boyfriend so people probably wonder why he’s with Kuroo.

Kuroo doesn’t think low of himself, he knows he has some flaws and he isn’t a bad person, he just knows that he and Daichi are really different as people.

* * *

_There's no religion that could save me_   
_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_   
_Ooh so keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_   
_Will keep you by my side_   
_Will keep you from walkin' out the door._

* * *

Kuroo is out with his colleagues, he knows them well and they know him well. They talk about plans for the weekend, plans for holidays and generally talk about life.

One of them asks how Daichi is and Kuroo gushes about his amazing boyfriend, “Keeping citizens safe and maintaining law and order, you know how it is." He says.

Then another one of his colleagues pipes up with a joke about keeping Kuroo in order. Kuroo laughs it off but he isn’t laughing on the inside. Inside the insecurities are eating away at him little by little.

* * *

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight_   
_If I lose you, baby_   
_There'll be no clear skies_   
_If I lose you, baby_   
_Just like the clouds_   
_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_   
_Everyday it will rain, rain, rain_

* * *

Kuroo has had too much to drink, trying to quiet the voice inside his head before he knows it, he’s got his arm around Daichi’s shoulders while Daichi is supporting his weight with his arm around Kuroo’s waist. They’re walking the streets near their apartment.

“... called me to pick you up. You ok?” is all Kuroo could make out when he comes back to earth.

“Daichi, when did you get here?” Kuroo slurs and Daichi chuckles. “Hang on, when did I get here?” Kuroo continues as he looks around.

Kuroo looks at Daichi, he has an endearing smile on his face. Daichi never lets it show when Kuroo is being difficult, he just smiles through it and Kuroo’s heart sinks thinking he’s not worthy of being loved by the man who handles everything Kuroo throws at him.

They’ve reached the door to their apartment, Kuroo stops and looks at Daichi.

“Don’t leave me, please.” Kuroo slurs out

“Leave you where?” Daichi asks confused, still holding Kuroo up.

“I just don’t want to live without you, stay with me for a long long time" he hiccups “Will you marry me Dai?” Then everything goes black. 

* * *

_I'll never be your mother's favourite_   
_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_   
_Ooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_   
_Sayin there goes my little boy_   
_Walkin' with that troublesome guy_

* * *

Kuroo wakes up in bed, the sun is filtering through the curtains he moves his head and the light blinds him where the curtain parts. His head feels heavy and his mouth tastes funny.

He feels around the bed for Daichi but he’s not there, his hand falls onto Daichi’s pillow and there’s a piece of paper on it. He slowly gets up, adjusts to the light as he squints his eyes open and he reads the note.

  
**Drink the water and my answer is YES.**

* * *

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_   
_Ooh but little darlin' watch me change their minds_   
_Yea for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try_   
_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_   
_If that'll make you mine_

* * *

Kuroo looks to his bedside cabinet and there’s a glass of water. He moves to grab it, he looks at the note again as he drinks the water.

He’s confused, ‘Yes to what?’ he thinks. Then like a switch turns on, he remembers what he said. He places the glass down, jumps out of bed and rushes out of the bedroom, his headache long forgotten.

He gets to the kitchen and Daichi is in there making breakfast. Kuroo looks at the table set up, a vase with two red roses and beside that are two velvet boxes with two shining gold rings.

* * *

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight_   
_If I lose you, baby_   
_There'll be no clear skies_   
_If I lose you, baby_   
_Just like the clouds_   
_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_   
_Everyday it will rain, rain, rain_

* * *

Daichi turns around and greets Kuroo with a warm smile.

“Hey.” Daichi says.

Kuroo runs towards him, their lips crash and they’re kissing. Kuroo has never loved Daichi as much as he does now. Everyday this man makes Kuroo love him more and never has he felt more loved than he does now.

“Tetsu, you haven’t brushed your teeth.” Daichi says against Kuroo’s lips

“Sorry, Dai. How can I think of anything except you?" Kuroo says as he places kisses on Daichi’s face

Daichi laughs and continues kissing Kuroo, holding him closer to deepen the kiss. They eventually break apart for air.

“So we’re definitely doing this?” Kuroo asks, looking at the rings on the table.

“Definitely, I like the idea of calling you my husband.” Daichi says as he pulls Kuroo closer by his waist.

“You realise it’s forever, right?” Kuroo looks at Daichi reservedly

Daichi laughs, “Yes, I know. I’ve wanted forever since the moment I met you.”

Kuroo cups Daichi’s face and kisses him, telling him he loves him, punctuating every word with a kiss.

“I love you too.” Daichi says.

He leads Kuroo to the table and picks up a box. He takes the ring out, Kuroo holds his left hand up and Daichi slips the ring on. Kuroo does the same.

They connect their foreheads together and stay like that absorbing it all in, basking in their happiness. 

* * *

_Don't you say, goodbye_   
_Don't you say, goodbye_   
_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_   
_If that'll make it right_

* * *

Kuroo knows how different Daichi and he are but somehow they work and if they work then nothing else matters.

He knows he will always have insecurities, I mean who doesn’t? They will pop up now and then but all he has to do is remind himself that, Daichi thinks he’s good enough and as long as Daichi thinks that, he’ll think that he’s good enough for Daichi.

* * *

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight_   
_If I lose you, baby_   
_There'll be no clear skies_   
_If I lose you, baby_   
_Just like the clouds_   
_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_   
_Everyday it will rain, rain, rain_

**Author's Note:**

> I know, pretty crap right? :((


End file.
